


Mister Capable Werewolf

by slashyrogue



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, M/M, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Posing sessions with Elias were always the highlight of Aiden's week but this one turns out to be unexpectedly different than the others.





	

"I don't like this."

Aiden smiled as he studied the side of Elias's face. "You're not supposed to like it, you're doing it as a favor to me."

Elias sighed, looking at him for a moment before turning back to the profile Aiden had already began.

Sessions with him were always the highlight of Aiden's week, the stuttered early interactions they'd shared after meeting in a cafe his first week in Ork were now playful jibes Aiden had with no others.

"You know," Aiden grinned, his pencil flying across the paper as he drew, "You're the only were I draw that can't sit still for very long."

Elias frowned, looking at him again.

"How many are there?"

Aiden paused, thinking. There was Fergus, who refused to get drawn any other way but nude, then Raquel who had offered kindly to allow Aiden to sketch her in wolf form. Elias was the only one he didn't have to pay in some way, the others were not as eager to be immortalized for free as he was.

"Two," he went back to his sketch, "They answered the ad my first week here. One is finished and the other is in wolf form so..."

Elias turned so abruptly that he knocked his water off the small table beside him.

"You never asked me," he seemed accusatory, "You've never..."

Aiden put down his pencil and felt himself blush. Elias had been so skittish the first time, insulted that Aiden wanted to draw werewolves like they were "freaks of nature" that he'd withdrawn the request.

But things had changed now, they were friends not just acquaintances. In all honesty, since Vivian Elias was the first werewolf he'd been instantly comfortable with upon meeting. It would be a lie to say he didn't want to see what Elias looked like with fur.

"I prefer seeing you as you are," he said simply, "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Aiden was shocked when Elias stood up, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I have a very good looking wolf form," he started to undo his trousers and Aiden stood up rushing to stop him.

He shook his head, "You're not under any obligation to..."

Elias frowned, "You don't wish to see?"

Aiden looked at where his hands were still just on Elias's belt.

"I didn't say that."

Elias huffed, "Then I want to show you. Please let go."

Aiden licked his lips, looking up through his lashes, "I could help?"

Elias scoffed, "I can undress myself, I don't need..."

Aiden chuckled, "Elias, this is me offering to undress you. Fully and completely."

Elias growled. "And I have already explained that I am a fully capable werewolf who..."

Aiden let go, shaking his head and spreading out his hands. "Proceed, Mister Capable Werewolf."

Elias hurriedly got out of his clothes, a stumbling mess of kicking and cursing while Aiden backed away till he was near his sketchbook again.

He sat down as Elias went to his knees, narrowly missing viewing him fully when Elias shifted.

The brown wolf in his place went around in a circle after before sitting to await praise.

Aiden smiled. "Very handsome."

Elias shook himself and huffed, posing for a sketch. Aiden flipped the page on his sketchbook and started to draw.

He noticed the same antsy movement from Elias in this form as in his other. The werewolf was unable to sit still for more than half an hour till he shifted mumbling, "Excuse me," and taking off to use Aiden's toilet.

Aiden smirked thinking of what Elias was up to in there. He had figured it out after their third meeting at the cafe, endless asking of "Are you sick?" getting exasperated answers made it easy to guess.

He adjusted himself imagining it.

It had been years since he'd been around a naked man who wasn't a model.

The click of nails alerted to Elias returning, the wolf running back and stopping just short of the doorway.

"Elias?"

Elias headed for Aiden instead of turning, coming up and pushing his nose into Aiden's hand.

Aiden pet his nose and Elias sniffed, licking his hand.

"Very handsome," Aiden repeated, earning another lick, "You are much a much better looking wolf than Raquel. Though she could sit still for a whole hour."

Elias growled, nipping at his hand and making Aiden laugh just as Elias shifted again. Naked and on his knees, Aiden felt himself blush.

"You're finished?"

Elias sat up on his knees, staring at Aiden oddly. "You know I'm a very popular person."

Aiden swallowed, licking his lips as he smiled. "So you've told me. I don't see what that has to..."

Elias grabbed his wrist quick, the grip still quite weak though Aiden didn't want him to let go.

"I do not like coming here and smelling the others that have been before me."

Aiden sighed. "That's part of the..."

Elias nuzzled Aiden's palm as he'd done before in his other form. The effect was different, the heat from his cheek warming Aiden as Elias let go of his wrist.

"I have many prospects for mates," Elias murmured, his eyes yellow now, "But all I can think of is you. You are quite fortunate."

Aiden laughed, "Elias, you can't be serious."

The stricken look on Elias's face gave Aiden pause, reaching out as Elias stood up abruptly and rushed to pick up his things.

Aiden cursed, standing and heading for him. "Elias, I didn't mean..."

The wolf didn't turn and Aiden grabbed his hand, only to be pushed off with just enough force to knock him down.

"Elias," he grabbed for Elias's shoe when it fell, "JUST STOP FOR ONE DAMN SECOND!"

Elias stilled, looking at Aiden with red rimmed eyes. "You don't want me."

"I'm not a wolf," Aiden reminded, "I can't be your mate, it's a wolf thing. It..."

Elias shook his head. "Your stupidity about customs is worse than I assumed. You shouldn't be hosting any wolves when you don't even..."

Aiden held out his shoe, staring up at him. "I do know one."

Elias huffed, "You..."

Aiden stood up, holding out the shoe that Elias took. "A first gift. The beginning of courting."

Elias brightened. "Aiden."

Aiden touched his mouth, running his thumb over Elias's bottom lip and smiling when he saw a shiver go through the wolf at the touch.

"You never even said you liked me," he reminded, "You don't go from zero to a hundred suddenly, Mister Capable Wolf."

He could feel Elias's cock against his hip and ground against it, grinning.

"Get dressed. I think we're done for today."

Aiden turned away and bit back laughter at Elias's whined, "You are being very teasing."

Aiden went to his desk, not turning even when he heard Elias growling through putting on clothes.

"If we're going to properly court, I need to research don't I?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Elias was smiling.

"Yes! I will send you everything and my brother..."

Aiden's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Rule number one: no Gabriel. All the others are...open to interpretation. After research of course."

Aiden turned back and heard Elias's sniffles getting close, followed by a tight hug that took his breath away.

"I am very attracted to you, Aiden. You are very handsome and I think you will make a good mate for me."

Aiden hadn't been anyone's anything in a very long time.

"I hope so, Elias," he turned in the hug and the touch of lips they shared was soft.

"I will see you tomorrow."

Aiden nodded and when he watched his capable werewolf leave he felt warmer than he had in ages.

He'd cancel the other sittings tomorrow.

There was no one he'd rather draw.

Also he had lots of research to do.


End file.
